


The Best Christmas

by Melusine6619



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:12:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melusine6619/pseuds/Melusine6619
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their love of animals led to their meeting.  Now it’s Christmas and Viggo wants to show Orlando how he feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Christmas

“Stop your squirming,” Viggo told his passenger. “Don’t want you falling out of your seat.”

The only response he received was a loud, excited “yip.” Viggo laughed and petted the head of the cab’s other occupant with a smile. Maxine, the Cairn terrier who was riding with him, arched up into the caress before ignoring him and trying again to rid herself of the odious red ribbon tied around her neck. When she couldn’t remove it she lost interest and stood on her hind legs again, trying to get a look at the outside world, but even with the added height of a pillow she was too short. Apparently bored, she turned back to watch Viggo drive.

Viggo shook his head at her antics and focused his attention back on the road. Not that there was much to focus on. Traffic was light today on the I-80 eastbound, but then he supposed everyone that had someplace to be on Christmas Day was already there. Viggo took a sip from his thermos and thought over his plan again. It was probably not his brightest, he conceded, but it was time he took a chance and revealed his feelings for Orlando Bloom.

They’d known each other for some months now, both being participants in the animal rescue efforts of Traveling Pets. They’d met soon after Viggo had joined the loosely organized group of drivers and had made his first delivery. Viggo ferried animals to temporary lodgings or new, permanent homes. Dr. Orlando Bloom was a veterinarian who practiced near Davenport, Iowa. He provided both medical services and a layover station for rescued or lost pets. 

He’d immediately liked the British man. He was warm, charming, funny, and gorgeous as hell. Before Viggo knew it he’d developed a major crush. At his age. He’d thought he was long past that, but then again he’d never expected to be hauling animals from one place to another either, so falling for a younger man didn’t seem too out of the ordinary after all. The only trouble was he hadn’t figured out a way to tell Orlando how he felt. Hence the active little passenger he was transporting. 

Maxine was a rescue dog, from a shelter that had been closing and on the verge of putting down the animals that had not been adopted. Viggo had gotten the bright (dumb?) idea to present her to the younger man as a gift. He wondered now if she would be welcome. After all, Dr. Bloom might not want to spend his nights caring for an animal when he had his fill of them during the day. At least not one of his own.

But Viggo had no other ideas how to declare his interest. He supposed he could always grab him and kiss the hell out of him. For a few moments Viggo entertained the rather appealing fantasy. Then he shook his head. Probably not. At least a dog he could pass it off as a friendly rather than a romantic gesture if it backfired…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was dusk when Orlando Bloom, D.V.M. made his final round for the night through the area where he kept his short term guests. The small climate controlled building behind his home doubled as his practice and housing for several animals: three cats, a rabbit and a guinea pig, and three dogs. Some were here while their owners traveled for the holidays, others awaited new homes. With luck they’d find them. They were all content, if not quiet, so he left at last for his own abode. 

He emerged from the building to find that snow had begun to fall when he’d left the house was now falling thick and fast. Glad he’d worn his boots, he pulled the zipper on his jacket up further and began trudging toward his small brick house. He’d been in the States a few years now, and was used to the weather, mostly, but he still couldn’t get over the amount of snow that could fall. 

He’d decided not to fly home for Christmas this year. Funds were tight, not that he begrudged helping out with rescued pets, but it meant curtailing some activities such as visits to his family back in Canterbury. And at least there were a few donations to help out. 

But there was another reason he hadn’t traveled. He’d hoped Viggo would stop by. The older man had mentioned that he might have to make a run over the holiday, and Orlando selfishly hoped so. He would love to see him again. It had been a few weeks since he’d seen the older man. When they’d met several months ago Orlando had fallen for him. Hard. But he’d never got up the nerve to tell him so. But he figured it was time to just come right out and tell Viggo Mortensen how he felt and let things fall where they might. Christmas was supposed to be a time of miracles, after all.

Distracted by his thoughts he didn’t notice at first the lorry slowing down on the road in front of his house and practice. When he did he smiled. Viggo. 

Orlando watched as Viggo slowed and pulled into open area that served as a parking lot for his clinic. He waited as the sound of brakes filled the air and then all stilled. The door slowly opened and Orlando got a quick view of Viggo’s arse as the man began to descend from the cab. When he turned Orlando saw why he was so slow making his way down. Cradled in one arm was a fluffy black Cairn.

He walked toward the pair of them with quick strides. “Viggo, how are you?”

They shook hands awkardly thanks to the dog in Viggo’s arms wriggling and making a dive for Orlando. “Good. Long drive but not too bad.”

Orlando nodded. “Who’s this then? Someone you’re returning to a family or does she need a new home?” he asked, patting the small dog’s head. 

“Actually . . . ,” Viggo shifted from one foot to the other. “She’s for you. Her name’s Maxine.”

“For me?” Orlando’s hand stilled mid-scratch. “Really?”

Viggo nodded once. “Merry Christmas,” Viggo said, smiling. He cleared his throat. “I didn’t know how you’d feel about a pet of your own when you’ve got so many animals to take care of already, but I thought of you when I saw her. I mean I thought you’d like to have her.”

But Orlando was already lifting the excited dog from Viggo’ arms. She immediately licked his face and he chuckled. “You did, huh?” Orlando grinned. “It’s been a while since I had a pet of my own. And she’s beautiful. Thank you, Viggo.”

They stared at each other awkwardly for a moment. Finally Orlando asked, “You want to come in? I don’t have a large meal, but I’d love the company.”

“Yeah, let me just secure my rig,” Viggo said. He hurried away to do just that, returning with a leash and a bag of food for Maxine.

Inside was warm after being out in the wind and snow. Orlando set Maxine down and shrugged out of his jacket and took off his boots. He hung the jacket on a peg and offered to take Viggo’s. “I’ll be right back,” he said. “Make yourself at home.” 

“Thanks,” Viggo murmured. “Oh, and here. She likes this.” He handed over the half-full bag of food.

Orlando nodded his gratitude and hurried to the linen closet where he found an old blanket then coaxed the dog into the kitchen. Smells of warming food filled the air as they entered. Here he found two bowls and filled one with water and the other with some of the dry dog chow. Then he placed the blanket on the floor, making a bed. 

“Sorry about that,” he said, re-emerging to find Viggo waiting in the living room. “She’ll be fine for a while, I think, and dinner will be ready soon.” 

“Are you sure you’re okay with her?” Viggo asked. 

“Are you joking? She’s gorgeous. I just wish I had something for you other a meal.”

Viggo’s smile was wide. “That’s okay. It’s not like you were expecting me. And I can’t think of a better gift, to be honest.” 

“All right, then,” Orlando replied. He led the way into the kitchen and pulled two beers from the fridge. “I should have got some wine,” he apologized, handing one bottle to Viggo. 

Their hands brushed together, sending a spike of heat through his body. He wondered if the lingering touch was deliberate or not and hoped that it was. He’d been signaling his interest the last few times Viggo had stopped by, but the man hadn’t seemed to notice. When he glanced at Viggo he saw that he was smiling. So maybe it hadn’t been an accident after all. Maybe he’d been noticing all along. Orlando grinned back.

It was not a large dinner, as far as holiday feasts went. Orlando had bought a small roast and had slow cooked it with potatoes. He’d also made a salad and just now had stuck a pan of rolls into the oven after he’d taken care of Maxine. There was also a chocolate cake for later. Orlando usually served himself from the stove but today he placed the meal on the table, along with two plates and two sets of cutlery. 

“This is good,” Viggo declared as he took a bite of the roast.

“Family recipe,” Orlando answered. “So where are you headed?”

“The usual run, Chicago and points east.” Viggo looked down and fiddled with his potatoes, rearranging them with his fork. “I’d like to stop back by when I come through here again in a few days. If you don’t mind, that is.”

Orlando’s pulse quickened. He waited until Viggo looked up at him before he spoke. Yes, there was definitely interest in the older man’s eyes. He smiled. “I’d like that.”

Viggo’s answering grin was quick and warm. “All right.”

Once the meal was done, Viggo insisted on helping clean up. He’d forgotten how intimate such a mediocre chore could be, but with their hands touching in the sink when Orlando passed the clean dishes for him to rinse and their arms making constant contact, his mind returned to the kissing fantasy from earlier. Unfortunately the contact was short-lived.

“It looks like it’s going to be rough traveling,” Orlando said, glancing out a living room window into the swirling whiteness as they moved there after cleaning up. He turned back to face Viggo then moved to stand before him. “Why don’t you stay the night?”

“I don’t want to impose.”

“All right. Let me re-phrase: I want you to stay. And I want you to stay when you come back through.” Orlando’s gaze slanted upward. “And I really want to kiss you right now.”

Viggo looked up too, noticing for the first time the sprig of mistletoe hanging from the top of the doorway. Glancing down, he tried to smile, but he couldn’t. A pair of lips on his stopped him, but he wasn’t about to complain. They felt too good. Better than he’d imagined.

Orlando drew back and gazed at him with hooded eyes. “Okay?” he asked.

“Okay,” Viggo answered. To emphasize, he curved one hand around the back of Orlando’s head and brought his face close again. 

This kiss was not a hesitant, questioning kiss, but one filled with hunger and the slick slide of tongues against each other. Orlando’s body shook with need, and he felt himself grow hard. His hands moved to Viggo’s waist and tugged. Their bodies aligned perfectly, chest to chest, thigh to thigh, and oh, yes, jean-encased erection to jean encased-erection. He pressed his groin against Viggo’s and gasped at the pleasure caused by the friction. Somewhere in the fog of lust clouding his brain he heard Viggo’s growl of approval.

“Feels like I’ve wanted you forever,” Viggo rasped, when he raised his head for air.

“Me too,” Orlando answered. 

He pulled to lead Viggo back toward his bedroom. Viggo chuckled, but didn’t say a word to dissuade Orlando’s enthusiasm. After all, he felt the same, and as soon as Orlando dropped his hand and began to undress, Viggo quickly followed suit.

They took only the time to rake admiring glances down each other’s bodies before Orlando sprawled on the bed and Viggo moved forward, his dick bobbing as he walked. He positioned himself between Orlando’s legs and over his body. Orlando drew him down for another kiss. Nerve endings fired and seemed to jump between the two of them at the touch of bare skin and hard cocks rubbing together. 

“Top or bottom?” Viggo asked.

“It’s been a while since I’ve bottomed, but I’d love for you to fuck me,” Orlando replied, not adding that it was a common masturbation fantasy of his lately. He motioned toward the bedside table with a jerk of his head. “Condoms and lube are in the drawer.” 

Viggo quickly found the items and tore open the foil package. With practiced motions he rolled the condom into place and then poured lube onto his fingers and began to prepare Orlando. His cock jerked eagerly at the tight heat surrounding is fingers and the soft moans coming from Orlando’s lips. 

“That’s good,” Orlando said after a few minutes, his voice thick. “Want you inside me now.”

Viggo nodded. “How do you want it?”

In answer Orlando rolled to his side and Viggo moved behind him. Carefully, he pushed inside, pressing a kiss to Orlando’s shoulder as he did so. 

“Good?”

“Fuck yeah,” Orlando answered, pushing back against him. 

It was the signal Viggo needed, and he began the slow withdrawal and drive into Orlando he’d been aching for weeks to do. Soon they were both grunting their pleasure and before long Viggo felt Orlando jacking himself off in time with his thrusts. He slid his hand to curl over Orlando’s. 

It took only a few more strokes for the younger man to gasp, “Fuck, coming!” 

Hot semen spilled over both their hands and Viggo felt his own imminent orgasm. He grasped Orlando’s hip and thrust harder, coming in hot bursts until he shuddered.

Breath slowly evening out, Viggo withdrew reluctantly from Orlando and peeled off the condom, disposing of it in the nearby waste bin. Orlando rolled to his back, eyeing him as he reached for a few tissues to wipe himself clean.

“I was wrong,” Viggo said. “That was definitely better than a home-cooked meal.”

“Yeah?” Orlando said, grinning. “Even better than a dog.”

As if she understood, there was a series of insistent barks on the other side of the door. Orlando rose, stretched, and began to dress. A warm hand tracing down near the scar in the middle of his back stopped him.

“What’s this from?” Viggo asked, concern in his voice.

Orlando glanced over his shoulder, smiling faintly. “I’ll tell you after I’ve taken Maxine out.”

“Why don’t I go out with you and you can tell me then?”

“I like that plan,” Orlando replied. “Then afterward how about some coffee?”

“Sounds good.”

“I’m glad you came by,” Orlando said as they headed out the door. “I think this is the best Christmas I’ve had in a while.”

And that, he thought, was an understatement.

“For me too,” Viggo answered, pulling him close for a kiss.

Maxine wagged her tail, her body wriggling excitedly as she cocked her head up at the two of them. Then she yipped at them as if to say, “For me too, but silly humans, it’s time to go back inside.” And thankfully, they got the message.

The End


End file.
